1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of storing data and a method of sensing data stored in the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a demand for a memory device to have high storage capacity and low power consumption, research has been conducted to provide next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not perform a refresh operation. It is desirable for the next-generation memory devices to have a high integration of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a non-volatile feature of a flash memory, a high speed of a Static RAM (SRAM), or the like. Examples of the next-generation memory devices that are in the limelight are phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), or the like.